Super smash book
by rockerjax
Summary: This story tells different adventures in the Smash Mansion. From Mario to Sonic and Mega man, you will read about deaths, fun adventures, and more!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

_**Hello, I hope you like this. Now lets start a smashing Adventure... I'll let my self out.**_

In the smash mansion, (where all the smashers live) it's a normal day. "So after I kneed her in the face..." Captain Falcon said, sitting at a table. "Just shut up!" Mario whined while sitting next to Captain Falcon. "You told me this story five times today! It's only 8:30 in the morning!" Link came into the kitchen extremely tired. He grabbed the last doughnut from a box, then turned around."I wouldn't eat that, that's ganondorf's last doughnut." Mario said to the green hero ."So?" Link said taking a bite from the doughnut. "Remember when Wario took ganondorf's doughnut? Wario had a broken foot for a year!" "Well I'm not fat, and I have a sword." Link said walking away. "So after I kneed her away, I almost fell of the platform by squirtle's water gun." Captain Falcon said until he was Interrupted by Mario. "Oh shut the f..."

Meanwhile in Ike's room. " Let's see... huh? A email?" Ike clicked the email on his laptop. "Sweet holy Jesus!" He said while falling back in his chair. Just then Math walked in. "Hey buddy... holy crusty butt whole god!" He said because he saw what's on Ike's laptop. Then he threw it out the window. "First why did you do that, and second what did you just say?" "No time for that, There's a big bear attacking the back of the mansion!"

Ike and marth ran outside with there swords out. All of the smashers where surrounding the big bear. "Hey, where's Olimar? Ike said while looking around. "The bear... ate him whole." Fox said, aiming his laser gun. "Oh god..." Ike said. He ran towards the bear, then he slashed one of the bear's leg. The big bear collapsed. Ike held his sword over the bear's neck. The bear now seemed scared. "Give us back our friend and I'll spare you." Ike said meanly. The bear slowly nodded. The bear coughed and coughed until the little spaceman slowly slid out of his mouth. His pikmin jumped on to Olimar. The bear slowly got to it's feet and limped to the forest.

"Why didn't you finished him? I wanted to see blood!" Snake said as he walked over to Ike. "It's called being nice, try it sometimes." Ike said while wiping his sword of. "Since when did you care about being nice?" The M rated character said. Then from the background. "Who ate my last doughnut?!" Ganondorf Yelled. "It was Link." Villager said smiling. "Well your a help." Link said sarcastically as he ran away.

Meanwhile:

"I'm bored." Megaman said sitting on the couch. "Shut up and play Sonic shuffle." Sonic Threw a wii remote at Megaman. "Hey! Sonic shuffle sucks anyway." "Hey, Sonic shuffle is one of my favorite games!" Megaman sighed. "Every sonic game is your favorite." Megaman got up and walked off. "Except for sonic O6... that game sucks." Sonic said as he played Sonic shuffle. "Hey guys, whats up?" Red (pokemon trainer) said leaning on the couch. "Sonic is annoying, like usual." Megaman took a bite from a cookie from a batch Peach had made. "Well he thinks Sonic Shuffle sucks..." "But it does." Red said as he walk over and sat next to sonic. "SHUT UP!" Sonic pushed Red off of the couch. "Well you're nice. Red said while getting up off of the floor. Megaman was laughing hard in the background when... "Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" Roy was in cow footy pajamas. "At 11... Really." Sonic said. Then he threw his wii remote at Roy. "Who is making all of that noise?" R.o.b said walking (Er... hovered) in. Mega man, Red and Sonic Pointed at Roy. "Roy, come with me..." R.o.b

hovered away with Roy following him. "Roy is having bad luck this month"

_**I hope you like this, I know it's not much but I didn't know what to put for the first chapter. At least I have the most favorite super smash bros character... R.o.b. Trust me, It will get better, I just didn't know what to put for the first chapter. Please Review if you like this and more coming soon. :3**_


	2. Chapter 2 Meta knight's Mask

Hello, I'm back for another chapter for the smash book, don't worry, this will be way better.

Hopefully. Anyways here you go.

"Come'on Ness! Let do it." Toon Link was knocking loudly on Ness's door. "No, go away." Ness shouted back. "Forget you, I will go get Lucas... yah he will do it." Toon Link said walking away.

"No Toon Link, i don't want to get in trouble again. I just got my snes back from Captain Falcon." Lucas walked away. Toon link sighed, then he had a idea. The young boy grew a smile.

Meta knight walked down to the kitchen/dining room were Peach was making a cake for no reason. "Why are you making a cake?"Meta knight asked the princess. "Well...um...I don't know." Peach replied. Meta knight just sighed and sat at the table.

There he is, Marth thought. Marth was upstairs looking over the rails. "So we attack at midnight?" Snake said. Marth facepalm. "No idiot! At midnight we go while Meta knight is sleeping and find out what's under his mask." Samus said. Snake looked over at Samus. "Thats basicly what I said." The blue suited woman was just about to slap Snake but Marth interrupted them. "Guys, stop. Anyways do you all know the plan?" "Yes, I'm sure we all know the plan." Pit said. "What' the plan?" Donkey kong was right next to the small group. "You're not part of this group. Go away." Marth said.

Midnight::

Marth, samus, and Snake were sneaking towards to Meta knight's room. Marth looked back at the other two and nodded his head. They quietly opened his door and snuck in. They slowly walked in until... "So I said Screw you!" The Tv blurted out. Marth and Samus looked at Snake who had stepped Meta knight's remote. "Oh... Shi..." They saw Meta knight slowly rise up from his slumber. Then meta knight reached down under his bed and put on his mask. "WHAT!?" Meta knight now noticed the three smashers in his room. Marth pointed at Meta knight and said "Get his mask!" Snake lunged at Meta knight but he dodged out of the way just in time, so Snake went head first at the wall. Meta knight flew (Or glided... sorta) out the room, grabbing his sword on the way out. Marth and samus chased Meta knight down the hall, threw the living room around the kitchen thing and even outside. While out back samus tripped on a piece a string which launch a lot of pies at her. She could hear Toon link laughing in the background. Marth chased Meta knight into Marth's room where he got tackled by Marth. "You got me... now why do you want me?" Meta asked. "Whatevers under your mask." Marth said in confidence. The two swordsmen got up. "Fine," Meta knight sighed. "But if you tell anyone that you saw me like this or tell anyone how I look I WILL KILL YOU!" Marth took a step back. "Geez... ok." Meta knight slowly took his mask off, he looks like a blue kirby, but cuter. Since Meta knight was nervous about showing him he was blushing. His cheeks were bright red. Marth was staring at Meta Knight's cute true face.

**Sooo how was it? was it interesting? What will happen now that Marth saw the real Meta knight? Was I right that this will get better? Remember Review and show this with your friends and family, Even maybe your old hairy Creepy Pedophilic Uncle?**


	3. Chapter 3 the Pokemon fight

**Hello Folks, It's time for another fun filled chapter. This time it has to do with.**

**POKEMON! Not much but some of it, Lets go**

Red cheerfully walked around the Smash Mansion and he was smiling at everyone, but was not like him. Red made his way down to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Red looked over next to him and saw Ness playing on hi 3ds with a Mother decal. Next to him seems to be Young link playing on his green 3ds. They seemed to be playing Mario kart 7. Red looked over to Toon Link who was down. "Why aren't you playing with them?" Red asked the said kid. "Last night Samus took my 3d away Because I launched pies at her." Toon link sighed. Peach set a plate with a turkey sandwich on it. Peach was always nice to everyone, she is also a really good cook and loves to cook for others.

To the left of Red sat Pit. Pit looked at Red's cheerful face. "Why are you so happy?" Pit said. The trainer took a pokeball from his belt and smiled bigger. "I just won a pokemon tournament." Red stood up and turn around toss his pokeball, in a beam of light brought out Charizard. Charizard turned his head to his trainer and gave a smile.

Pit stood in front of Red and said, "What if I can catch a pokemon and win a battle against you?" Red thought about this offer, then looked Pit in the eyes then gave a grin. "Sure, but if you lose your gonna wear only your underwear and run all around the Smash Mansion." Red took step towards Pit. "If you lose your gonna have to do the same thing, but in tight Dora underwear." The angle and the trainer shook hand, then Red turned around and walked away with charizard following.

Pit looked over at Mario who just walked in. He quickly ran over to Mario and grab his arm. He dashed off outside dragging Mario behind him. "P... Pit... PIT!" Mario yelled on the top of his lunges. Pit stopped. "Why did you drag me all the way out here in the forest?" Mario said while getting up. "Well I need to... catch a pokemon and fight Red in a battle and win." Mario sighed. "Why not you get Pikachu or any other pokemon in the smash mansion to fight?" Pit eyes widen. "Oh..."

Pit flew off back leaving Mario. He watched as the winged boy flew away. "Wait! What about me? I don't know how to get back..."

Later that night:

"Ready?" Red was on one side of the backyard. "Ready." Pit said back. From the sidelines were some smashers. "Who do you think is gonna win?" Zelda ask. "I'm hoping for Pit." Palutena said. "READY!" Little Mac Said holding a gun in between his boxing gloves. "SET!" Red hand tighten around his pokeball. "FIGHT!" Little mac rose the gun and shot it in the air. "Go Charizard!" Red threw his ball and Charizard appeared. Pit Pointed out to the field and Greninja jumped from the roof and and stared at Charizard. "I did not think of that." Red said to himself. Mario looked over at Link and said... "How do you think he got Greninja to fight?" Link just shrugged.

Greninja dashed towards Charizard forming a water shuriken in his hands. "Charizard! Dodge now!." Charizard jumped to the side to dodge. Greninja stopped and turned to face Charizard, he tossed the Water Shuriken at Charizard. "Try countering it!" Charizard shot fire from his mouth towards the Shuriken. It missed it and headed towards Greninja. In a puff of smoke Greninja disappeared, in his place was a substitute doll. Charizard got hit by the water while the fire just hit the doll. Greninja appeared above Charizard. "Now Charizard, Flame charge!." Fire spun around charizard and launched himself at Greninja.

**I know...**

**I'm very bad at writing fights so shut up! I also know I need to start writing longer stories. Since I don't have my own computer so I don't have much time to write chapters, sorry.**

**Remember favorite and review and show this to your friends and family.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Newcomers

**I wanted this to go out yesterday but I didn't have time, sorry. Well here it is I guess... I honestly don't know what to write for the intro thing...**

It was about 10:30 in the morning. Two new smashers were coming to the mansion. Two brave fighter from Fire Emblem, the first one is a blue haired female with a red cape who wields a sword. The next is a white haired boy who was a book in one hand and the Levin sword in the other. They were no other than Lucina and Robin. "This place is nice." Lucina said softly. "Sure is." Robin said then he closed the book he was reading.

"You two must be Lucina and Robin." R.o.b said hovering over to them. "That's us." Robin said. "It took a while just to find this place. You need to specify were the Smash mansion is." R.o.b nodded. "Yes, sorry, please follow me to your rooms. R.o.b replied. He turned and headed up stairs were there rooms were. Lucina followed the robot along with Robin. "H-hey Robin look!" Lucina said pointing at Marth. "Wow, even he is here." Robin said. R.o.b stopped and turned to face the to heroes. "Here your room Robin. And yours in right there" Lucina walked over to her room.

Lucina started to unpack the small amount of stuff she had with her, until she heard knocking on her door. "Hello?" She heard a familiar voice. She quickly turn around to see Marth. "I heard there some newcomers?" Lucina gasped and quickly bowed. "It's a honer to meet you." Lucina said. Marth put his hand out to Lucina. She took his hand and shook. "I'm Lucina."

Over Robin's new room,

"You will like it there." He heard Ike from behind him. Robin smiled. "You seem like a worthy opponent" Ike smiled back. "I wish I could fight the strongest warrior here." "Well should we fight? Robin looked at Ike and picked up his Levin walked past Robin's door and said, "You know that newcomers can't fight until 3 days had past Ike." Ike followed Zelda while repeatedly saying Buzkill over and over.

Robin sighed and put his hand on his hip. "I'm guessing there's a lot of dumb people in this mansion." Robin said. Dr. Mario walked by and said, "Your mostly right, there is a lot of dumb people here." Robin walked over to the window and and stared off.

**Sorry this was gonna come out yesterday... sorry again. Also sorry for it was short and very bad and Lucina and Robin came very oddly and I never played a Fire emblem game in my life so again sorry. So Remember Review and show it to your friends.**

**P.S I know Roy was not in SSBB but all fighters in the smash series is in here, ok now BY!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lucario's First Friend

**Hello guys, and here's another story is here!**

**Reader: YEAH! Does this one suck like all your others?**

**Me:HEY! Your mean... *cries in corner**

**Any way I read some reviews (only 2) and I hope to improve!**

The rain had been poring all day. It was starting to make some smashers sad. Pac-man just sat at a window just watching the rain. Peach one the other hand was as happy she could be doing what she liked best, cooking. She was making lunch in fact. At the table was Lucas, Mega Man, and Donkey Kong. Lucas sighed.

"Whats wrong? Peach said cheerful as always. Lucas looked up at the princess. "Oh, its nothing, it's just because of the rain I guess." Lucas said. Peach patted the small blonde boy on his head. "Cheer up. It's just rain."

Lucas looked over out the window to Lucario sitting under a tree while rain poured on him. "He has no friends." Mega Man said from behind him. Lucas thought for a sec, then he looked at Peach. "Um... Peach, could I have some... more food? Peach nodded.

Lucas took the plate and grabbed a umbrella and started to walk outside. he put up the umbrella and walked over to Lucario. Lucario looked up to see Lucas walking towards him. Lucas sat next to him and set the umbrella in between them so it was over both of them. Then he offered some food from the plate he brought.

"Whats this?" Lucario asked. "I thought I could keep you company." Lucas said to the dog. "Well look kid, that's nice but you should probably go back inside." "No no, it's OK. what a apple?" Lucas said holding a apple. Lucario looked at the friendly boy and smiled. "You got good heart, I like that." Lucario said grabbing the apple.

The didn't come back in until it was about night time. "Hey Lucas, it's about time we go inside." Lucas looked at the sunset and nodded. Lucario picked up the umbrella and keep it up. (It was still raining) Lucas grabbed his plate and they walked back inside.

Peach saw them coming inside from the window. "Wow they really became friends haven't they?" "I DON'T CARE!" Ganondorf said sitting next to peach. Peach looked over at him and smacked him on the back of his head. Then He looked at her like he wanted her to die.

"Wanna come to my room?" Lucas said walking up the stairs. "Sure." Lucario followed him up to his. Lucas open his door and the first thing Lucario saw was a Snes that was made to look like a toaster. Lucas walked over to it and picked up a controller and looked at lucario. "Wanna play?"

**This was gonna be a heart warming moment but EPIC FAIL!**

**Well I hope you like this chapter, and Lucario made his first friend. Yes first friend. Also I should mention that this Lucario is as big as Mario, not 3 ft 11**

**Now remember show this to your Cardboard friend because your a lonely person reading this and review.**

**(I didn't mean it)**


	6. Chapter 6 Luigi's Birthday

**Sorry I didn't get this to you sooner. today I went to a birthday party. Speaking of birthdays a smasher has a birthday today.**

"Mario, just tell where we are going." Luigi said blindfolded. Mario looked over to Luigi who was blindfolded next to him in the passenger seat of his car. "Just settle down Luigi. We'll get there soon." Mario said. Luigi sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm ok with you driving. I mean that yesterday you almost ran over a koopa." "Hey! He ran out into the road."

Mario's car pulled up to a restaurant, Luigi's favorite. Mario lead Luigi out of the car and towards the restaurant. They walked towards the reservation girl at the front. Mario pointed to a reservation titled Smash. The girl smiled and lead them to a table were some others was at. Mario reached over and took off the blindfold.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Every one said. (Everyone= Fox, Falco, Captain falcon, Marth, and Mario) Luigi smiled. "I thought this is what your doing." Luigi looked around to find out he's in Olive Garden. "You had one job Mario. One job." Marth said. "One job."

Luigi walked over and sat at the end of the table, next to Mario and Captain Falcon one the other side. A waiter came over to them and gave them a cake. The cake was red velvet with green icing. In the middle was different color icing to make a fox. Which was Luigi's favorite animal.

Luigi looked at the candles, there where green and blue striped and had Luigi's symbol on the bottom of them. Luigi took in a deep breath and blew out hard. (Insert sex joke here) Luigi brought his head up and saw the smoke disintegrate in the air.

"Happy birthday bro." Mario sad patting him on the back. Mario thought for a sec. "Wow, 31 years you've been alive. It seemed like yesterday we where playing together in the backyard with are parents." Luigi smiled back. "It's amazing, I know. I can remember the first time we beat up Bowser. it was sorta scary."

Fox grabbed his present and slid it down the table to Luigi. Luigi caught it and started to open. He opened it and he saw a Luigi's Mansion 3ds decal. "It's very weird that I don't own." Mario grabbed a box from under the table. It was pretty heavy for a normal present. Luigi started to open it and a small head popped out.

Luigi's eyes was wide open. "You like?" Mario said. The small creature jumped out at Luigi, licking his face. It was the size of Fennekin and it looked like one too. But it did not have the ear thing. It had a little red piece of hair on the top of it's head.

"So Luigi, what are you gonna name it?" Mario said. Luigi though for a second.

**I'm so sorry this is short. It's sorta 10:40 pm sooo. Anyway I want you to name the small fox like creature Luigi now has. If the next chapter is out don't give me a name. Ok? I also want you to suggest some ideas Ok? But not so much.**

**Now remember Review and show this to random people on the streets. BY!**


	7. Chapter 7 Luigi's New Pet

**Hello everybody, I decided on a name for Luigi's new pet. Please don't suggest anymore names. I'm also looking for some suggestions too. Enjoy.**

"Hey Luigi! Bring your... friend over here for a second!" Fox yelled. "I'm here, you don't have to shout." Luigi walked over to Fox holding his new fox-like friend, Inferno. "I wanted to find out what kind... creature Inferno is."

Fox started to type Inferno's physical features. "Small, red fur on head, adorable and... light?" Fox looked at Luigi. "Yes." Fox looked back at his laptop. "Ok it says here that there called ZuZos and there related to foxes, Fennekins, and dogs. There usual very energetic and loyal to who ever is there owner." Inferno looked up and licked Luigi on the cheek.

"It also says when there older they will have some sort of fire power... doesn't say what kind." Luigi looked down at his friend and thought for a second. "Last it says that over there course of there life they grow really big. The biggest recorded is as big... AS A HOUSE!?" Fox said confused.

Luigi walked away from Fox. Inferno's stomach started to growl. He looked up and started to wag his tail. Luigi walked over to Peach who was, as always cooking for no reason. Luigi sat at the table and sat Inferno on the table.

Peach sat a slice of pizza in front of Luigi and a apple. Luigi looked away for a second then looked back and came to the surprise that Inferno was starting to eat the pizza. Luigi smiled and patted him on the head. He reached over and grabbed the apple and took a bite out of it.

"Wow, he really likes pizza." Peach said. "Apparently." Luigi said followed by chuckle. Inferno looked up and made a cute noise. Luigi took another bite out of his apple and looked back. To his surprise, the pizza was gone. He looked at Inferno, who had gave a little burp.

Luigi picked up Inferno in his arms and walked off to his room. But before they could get there Red, Pit and Greninja walked past them. "Wow... you actually found tight Dora underpants..." Red said. Red walked off wearing the underpants. Pit and Greninja just followed behind him just laughing there heads off.

"I don't want to know why thats happening." Luigi said walking away. "I don't think i'll never get that image out of my head." Inferno gave a chuckle. "Don't act like that wasn't creepy." Luigi made it to his room and opened his door. Inferno jump from Luigi arms and ran towards the bed.

He jumped on to the bed and fell asleep. "Wow, you fell asleep fast." Luigi sat on his bed and laid next to Inferno. He looked over and kissed him on the head. Luigi smiled. "Good night."

**Wow this had almost nothing to do with anything. This was just to show case Inferno, which was named by Starryskys102. The whole pizza part was sorta given by 7caleb7, sorta. Now go say hi or something to them and as all ways review, and favorite.**

**also**

**AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS and BY!**


End file.
